


Совместная жизнь

by steinvor, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Иногда Тошики Урюу кажется, что они с Джубеем проводят вместе гораздо больше времени, чем с человеком, который их соединил, с Фучоином Казуки.
Relationships: Kakei Juubei/Uryuu Toshiki
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Совместная жизнь

Иногда Тошики Урюу кажется, что они с Джубеем проводят вместе гораздо больше времени, чем с человеком, который их соединил, с Фучоином Казуки.

Казуки — та самая невидимая ось, вокруг которой Урюу и Джубей всегда выстраивали свои планы. С каждой новой вылазкой за пределы крепости Казуки все больше отдаляется от них, от объединяющего их прошлого.

Кажется, что и их привязанность друг к другу исчезает.

Позавчера он ушел по очередному делу «в город» и до сих пор не вернулся.

Наверное, очередное головоломное расследование вместе с Мидо Баном.

Если бы не странное, не обозначенное каким-либо внятным почтовым адресом, место их пребывания, они считались бы обычной семейной парой, обитающей в не самом престижном районе Токио.

Урюу кажется, что он постепенно втягивается в тихую, почти рутинную семейную жизнь, разделяемую ни с кем иным, как вдвоем с Джубеем.

Утренний ритуал: «Казуки еще не вернулся? — Нет».

Утренняя разминка, чай для Джубея, Тошики по утрам предпочитает кофе.

Прогулка в одиночестве или вместе с кем-то из бывших Вольтс. Можно сказать, ежедневный обход подконтрольной Макубексу территории. Встречи с жителями подземных этажей, разговоры о прошлом, о нынешнем, о настоящем.

Тихий закат на одной из смотровых площадок вместе с Сакурой, сестрой Джубея, самим Джубеем и Макубексом.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой одни...Вместе живем, вместе проводим день за днем в этой никому не нужной башне. Прямо как старые супруги, или любовники, или друзья. Разве что не спим вместе...

Джубей взглянул в сторону Урюу так, будто и вправду все это время был слепым.

— Так в чем же дело?

И расстегнул верхнюю застежку на рубашке.


End file.
